General Carl Gustaf Mannerheim Resigns From The Military
Today, outside the Pentagon in Corrintrin, Carl Gustaf Mannerheim spoke to reporters after tending in his resignation to the High Command, in the light of his controversial comments calling for the Just War Theory that binds our soldiers to strict conditions of engagement in war to be dropped, and for an all out, merciless, terrifying struggle to be carried out against the Shihans. Politicians of all stripes have condemned Mannerheim for his seemingly erratic and terrifying calls for what has been labelled "genocide" against the Shihans. In a show of disgust with the persecution of the chattering classes ranged against his person, Mannerheim has made a defiant statement: ''Today, I have resigned, not just as a General of the Armed Forces, but as the Vice-Chairman of the FNP. I have done so bowing to the pressure ranged against me from politicians of all stripes. Lamentably, it seems that the collective will is still in favour of a continuance of this failed policy of "Just War Theory", which demands that we prize the lives of our foes over the lives of our troops. Countless brave Falleen servicemen have fallen in service of their Fatherland against the barbarian, and yet these ignorant politicians see it fit to walk all over their blood, and capriciously seize the spoils of war from under their cold, dead hands. Meanwhile Shihan civilians give shelter to the enemy, aiding and abetting these crazed killers and shedders of innocent Falleen blood. The honour of our armed forces is brought into question, and held in open contempt by politicians of all stripes, who shamelessly use our armed forces for cynical purposes of political opportunism, but do not care how many of our sons we lose in battling those Shihan savages. Today I wish to condemn in particular those trouble-making, Falleen-hating, facetious, terrorist-sympathising liberal-left parties who have no qualms about having our men die in countless numbers whilst the enemy looms large. Not only have they proven their moral bankruptcy and utter worthlessness as political parties, they have made it clear that they do not deserve the support of the people of this great nation. I condemn also those cowards on the right, who will not make themselves clearly in favour of the only moral and consistent policy for prosecuting this war - that is the ruthless extermination of the savages, whatever the cost to civilians. If they really see themselves as speaking in Falleen's self-interest, they may wish to re-evaluate their principles. "Extremism" is an anti-concept, and those who wish to use such a concept to smear their political opponents must have a clear and proper understanding of this fact. One does not make compromises in the art of war. One does not endorse a half-way house, wishy-washy policy of appeasement and engagement with the enemy. If they will not make their voices loud in favour of the subjugation and crushing of our foes, then I can only conclude that they are worthless in their conception. There is only one party - the FNP - that can be said to be making the most moral stand for victory in this war we now fight. '' Category:The Imperial Constitution